gtafandomcom-20200222-history
In the Air Tonight
In the Air Tonight is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by avant garde film director Reni Wassulmaier from the Ocean View Hospital in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Mission Reni has completed her fourth sex change and Phil Collins is going to perform his concert. Victor arrives at the hospital in Ocean Beach Reni asks him to drive her to the airport because she is now wanted dead by the Mendez Cartel. Victor takes Reni to the airport terminal avoiding Diego Mendez's goons. Victor quickly drives over to the Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown to protect Phil whilst he performs his concert. Upon arriving, Phil is already on stage and his manager, Barry Mickelthwaite, states his fear that Giorgio Forelli's hitmen will attempt to assassinate Phil. Vic heads further inside the stadium and spots someone trying to sabotage the lighting rigs. Vic, who has been forced to leave his weapons outside the stadium, fights off the attackers with his fists and Phil completes his concert intact. Once the concert is over, Vic congratulates Phil and Barry agrees to pay Forelli the money he owes him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Reni to the airport *Get to Phil's concert at the Stadium *They're cutting a cable! Stop them! *They're cutting a cable! Stop them! Reward The reward for completing the mission is $3,000 and the mission Light My Pyre is unlocked. The player can also purchase a ticket for Phil Collins' concert by paying $6,000 at the stadium at any time. Trivia *The mission's name is an obvious reference to Phil Collins' song, In the Air Tonight, which he performs at the concert. The studio version of the song can also be heard on the in-game radio station Emotion 98.3. **The live rendition of the song heard during the concert is taken from Collins' No Ticket Required video, released on VHS in 1985. **During the concert, two large pictures of the cover from Collins' 1985 album No Jacket Required can be seen in the background. No Jacket Required was recorded in 1984, the same year Vice City Stories takes place, which would make it Collins' "upcoming" album. However, "In the Air Tonight" is actually from Collins' 1981 album Face Value. **If the player fails the mission and Phil Collins is crushed to death by the falling lighting rigs, a message will pop up with the message saying "Phil definitely felt it coming in the air tonight...", also referencing his song.This can be viewed here. *If the player adjusts the brightness settings on their television to the highest settings, they will see that the stadium is empty during the concert. *During the second part of the mission when Vic is on the lighting catwalk, two character models are used as another model of Vic can be seen standing at the stage entrance during Phil's performance. *The Forelli hitmen sabotaging the lighting rigs have the same character models as the Mendez Cartel. They have significantly lower health than the average pedestrian. This was likely done because Vic is stripped of his weapons and the hitmen having normal health would've made the mission a lot more difficult, as the light rig's wires can be cut fairly quickly and any hitman left unbeaten will attempt to stop Vic or cut another wire. *The guitar the guitarist is using appears to be a "Superstrat" (very popular in the early to mid 80s) similar to Jackson Soloist or Kramer Baretta, while the bassist appears to be using a Fender Precision Bass. The guitarist is also wearing a Rockstar shirt. *Reni's quote "I'm a virgin, shiny and new" is a reference to Madonna's song Like a Virgin. *Any vehicle that the hitmen enter will change colour to black. This will also affect vehicles which only have one colour, such as the Taxi and Forklift. **However, it will not change the color of "special" vehicles such as the Police Car or the Ambulance. Possibly because unlike other games, their permanent color is set on their texture. *If the player visits the concert after this mission, the time will automatically be 2:00 once the concert is over, regardless of when the player arrived at the stadium. Video walkthrough Navigation }}ru:In the Air Tonight Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories